Aya Komichi
| Romanized = Komichi Aya | Gender = Female | Age = 17 | Seiyū = Risa Taneda | Manga Debut = Kin-iro Mosaic Volume 1 | Anime Debut = Kin-iro Mosaic Episode 1 }} is one of the main characters of the Kin-iro Mosaic series. Appearance In the anime, Aya has long black (tinted blue) hair tied into long, thin twintails. Her eyes are dark blue. Excluding the summer, her school uniform consists of a thick navy sweater with a pink-red striped bow tie and a white collared shirt underneath. She wears the same standard skirt as everyone else in the school along with a pair of long black tights. In the summer, she wears a black sweater vest on top of a short sleeved white collared shirt and instead of tights, she opts for long black socks. For casual wear, she is occasionally seen wearing a sun-dress. Personality Aya is a timid girl who gets embarrassed quite easily. She is mostly-kind, but when it comes to expressing her true feelings she is unable to be honest and acts like a tsundere. She is very serious about most things academic, and struggles to open up or act as open and silly as her friends will. She can be sarcastic when she feels the need to be honest though. She is very smart, but has a tendency to become dense or even clueless, and has admitted to being forgetful. Her tendency to ruin the mood also goes noticed by others, while she remains unaware of what she did. She also has a temper, though it only makes itself present when pushed far enough. She is also sensitive towards her feelings and body image. While Aya may seem like the 'perfect person', there are instances where the other members of the cast perform tasks better than she does. She intends to do everything with a mature grace, but can come off as awkward instead. E2 107.png|Though Yōko's confession is an example― E2 108.png|―Aya will mad and attack Yōko. Aya has been friends with Shinobu and Yōko ever since middle school. At first she was very dependent on Yōko and took a long time to do anything without her. However, Aya strongly denies this out of embarrassment. She has a large crush on Yoko and while she is unable to be honest, despite knowing she needs to be, she tends to soften with those who deal with the same things. Manga In the manga, Aya is no different than how she is in the anime. She can be considered quite a strange person. In one case, she accidentally tosses Yōko's notebook into a bucket with water. When she runs into Yōko (who had just seen Alice trip onto the ground), Aya brings up that klutzes are cute, to which she continues with explaining what had happened to Yōko's notebook. Aya once again repeats her point saying, "Klutzes are cute, right?", causing Yōko to retort with, "No cheating!" While Aya is level headed most of the time, she can be quite panicky whenever Yōko unintentionally makes her heart flutter. For example, Yōko forgets her lunch because she was in a hurry. She asks Aya for some of her lunch, and the latter agrees. However, as Aya is about to feed Yōko, she envisions a "bakappuru" (lit. stupid couple) feeding one another, causing Aya to feel flustered, as she is comparing her situation to a romantic one. In one chapter, Yōko receives what she assumes is a love letter in her shoe locker. Alice and Karen praise her for it, but Aya is in denial, trying to list possibilities of what it actually could be. Throughout the day, Aya stalks Yōko everywhere, in hopes that the latter would open the letter, but much to Aya's dismay, she doesn't. Later, when Aya finally asks for Yōko to open it (at this point, Yōko has completely forgotten about it), Yōko reveals that she doesn't really care for what the letter says - she likes her more anyway. This causes Aya to blush. Yōko opens the letter, only to find that Shinobu had wrote it and for an entirely different reason. As Aya and Yōko are walking home with Alice and Karen, Aya teases Yōko by saying that there was no way Yōko could get a love letter. At this point, Aya is noticeably happy and Alice and Karen notice this too. Relationships Yōko Inokuma Aya considers Yoko to be her best friend. While she loves to spend time with her, she can be cold and mean to Yoko; often offending her or bossing her around if she acts up or says something stupid. As she has a large crush on her, she is shown acting like a Tsundere to her, and struggles to confess how she feels. She tends to show her less-than calm, and indecisive side to Yoko; for example, once she was going to swim until she realized if she was to drown, Yoko would need to give her mouth to mouth, so she backed down. She often envisions herself in romantic situations with Yoko, just to hit or scold her for reasons unknown to Yoko. Shinobu Ōmiya Aya is kind to Shino and tends to be honest with her, but tries to do in more calm or gentle ways. She tries to help Shino study, knowing how poor her grades are and will resort to desperate measures if she feels it will help. Isami Aya is not shown to interact with Shino's sister very often; however, she does seem to admire her like the other girls. Alice Aya is very kind to Alice and they share many similarities. They are both very good students and get along intellectually, nor do they tease or mock each other as they may do the others. They both also happen to be somewhat withdrawn compared to the others. Karen At first Aya often found herself frustrated or annoyed with Karen and her behavior, but after a while she got used to it and calmed down. Like the others, she will try to kindly be honest with her, unless she is upset or annoyed at the time. Honoka Aya often tends to stumble across Honoka in strange or confusing positions. However, she is able to bond with her after she confessed her determination to befriend Karen more closely and admit her desire to do so; although her advice did not really work at first. Trivia *Aya's blood type is A. Yōko (whose blood type is O) points out that people who have type O and type A are compatible. *Aya is implied to be a bad singer in both the manga and anime. She admits to being tone-deaf, while the others just say her singing is very "Aya-like". But during Shino's story in episode 12, and the Opening and Ending themes she sings fine. *She likes any kind of romance story, as mentioned by Yōko in episode 8. *Her flower symbol is the Cosmos. *She is said to gain weight very easily. *Aya looks exactly like Rize Tedeza from Is The Order a Rabbit?, ''a series made by the same staff of Kin-Iro. However, Rize is not only the opposite in personality, her hair has a purple-hue to it. *Although her hair looks blue, Aya has confirmed it to be black during Season 2. *In Season 1 Aya Never Putting her Hair down *Unlike Rize Tedeza From ''Is The Order a Rabbit? ''Was 1st Hair Down In Her Debut, Aya Putting Her Hair Down In Season 2, Episode 7 "My Dear Hero" Gallery :''Main article: Aya Komichi/Image gallery. Main-aya.png|Aya's header stance cf5_1.png|Aya's face illustrations ①. cf5_2.png|Aya's face illustrations ②. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 64.png E2 14.png E2 25.png E3 27.png|Mad + Blushing Aya E2 41.png E2 51.png E2 76.png E2 79.png E2 106.png Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Characters Category:Female